


Flushed Hearts

by paradoxmachine



Series: Cardinal Red [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Troll Genitalia, Anal Fingering, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lots of fluff and talking and laughing and just being happy and in love and okay, M/M, Meteorstuck, Xenophilia, the nastiest of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxmachine/pseuds/paradoxmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them are very good at sleeping, but that's okay. At least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Non-fanon troll business, now with a sloppy [[explanation post]](http://thinkingaboutnsfw.tumblr.com/post/138022998707/here-im-just-gonna-cross-post-this-sorry-for) for anyone who hasn't read my other fics and is confused/interested/confusingly interested.
> 
> NSFW Image warning at the bottom. + Scar TW  
> [[Art blog](http://thinkingaboutfandom.tumblr.com/) / [nsfw Art]](http://thinkingaboutnsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> PS consider reading my meteorstuck chapterfic if you like things that aren't porn.

“Hey Karkat,” Dave whispered out of the darkness, voice feather soft as to not wake him on the off chance that he was actually asleep. Karkat opened one eye just a slit. His pupil flashed with that mystifying shimmer, the way it did even in the dullest lighting. It made Dave’s chest ache in a way that couldn’t be put into words. Such an alien thing that had become so familiar now. He wriggled back under Karkat’s arm, closing the gap formed by turbulent sleep, and pressed his lips against his forehead.

“It’s too early to wake up,” Karkat mumbled, sliding his hand into Dave’s hair.  
“Yeah, well,” said Dave. “You’re awake, I’m awake, them’s the breaks.”  
Karkat kissed Dave’s chin and tangled their legs together. He groaned softly.  
“Seriously, it’s only been a few hours. You need to sleep.”  
“Uh huh,” said Dave. “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
Dave’s hand lingered in the small of Karkat’s back, thumbing over the chitinous bumps of tiny scales and the sharp ridges of his alien vertebrae.  
“Anyway,” Dave continued, “Like you can really talk. How much sleep did you get? None? Again?” 

“Hmm,” Karkat answered noncommittally.  
Dave shifted down to tuck his head under Karkat’s chin, nuzzling his neck and sighing softly against his skin.  
“Does it bother you that we always sleep in my room?” asked Dave. “In a bed I mean, instead of a… a… an unconscious pod?”  
“Recuperacoon.”  
“That one.”

Again Karkat made a vague, directionless hum.  
“Not really,” he said. “Maybe if I had a real recuperacoon, but the artificial soporifics we have here are more for show than anything. Anyway, I like sleeping with you. It doesn’t really matter where.”  
Dave kissed his neck.  
“I love you,” he said, and as always Karkat’s grip on him reflexively tightened. It was a gesture half flinch and half cling, like he expected Dave to trickle away like water through his cupped hands- just a little at a time, until it was gone. “Maybe we should try it sometime.”

“Try what?” Karkat mumbled distractedly, nuzzling into Dave’s hair.  
“Sleeping in a recoopycoon.”  
Karkat snorted. “That’s a terrible idea.”  
“Or maybe,” said Dave, “It’s an awesome idea. Have you thought of that?”  
Karkat groaned and rolled over, pulling Dave’s arm to his chest and pressing himself back against him.  
“ _Or_ a terrible idea,” he said. “You have no idea what you’re asking.”  
“True,” said Dave. “Which is why you should tell me.”

Karkat whined and pulled Dave’s hand to his face, so that he could press his lips to each of his knuckles in turn. Dave clicked his tongue softly against the roof of his mouth, and Karkat laughed and then echoed the sound with an added trill.  
“You really want a biology lesson? _Now_?” Karkat complained.  
“I’m always a slut for your biology,” Dave said smugly.  
Karkat elbowed him, but not very hard.  
“Well, for one,” he said, “who _knows_ how a human body would react to sopor slime, artificial or not. Your skin’s completely different, and your respiratory system’s completely different, and I don’t know Dave. It seems like an unnecessary and potentially horrific experiment.”

“Well… alright,” said Dave. “If you’re sure. I dunno, I just. I really want to help you.”  
“Yeah.” Karkat paused, and Dave could visibly see him hesitating even turned away. “Thank you, I mean. I, um. I love you.”  
Dave hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek against the sharp bristles at the base of his hairline, and then gently kissed the back of his neck.  
“I love you, too,” he said.

Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence, the kind that rose from a sense of fond familiarity and the knowledge that everything that needed to be said had been said already. Dave curled tighter around Karkat, stroking his calf with the side of his foot. He was almost starting to drift off once more when Karkat spoke again.

“There _is_ something that does help, a little,” he said.  
Dave drew in a sharp breath as he jerked back to alertness, blinking open his eyes.  
“Yeah?” said Dave drowsily, trying and failing to play it cool.  
“Well.” Karkat reached to trail his fingertips up the back of Dave’s thigh. “If you’re not too tired, we could…”

Dave giggled. And then he snickered. And then he laughed out loud hard enough to make the rickety little bed shake. With his back pressed to Dave’s chest, Karkat could feel his laughter reverberating through him like a second pulse.  
“Oh god, no,” Karkat said, covering his face with the blanket. “No, no, I fucking _hate_ you, that’s the _pun_ laugh. What did I ever do to deserve this?”  
“Hehehehehehe,” said Dave. “Hehe, it’s just, hahhaha. It sounds to me like you’re feeling a little… horny.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!!” Karkat shouted, rolling away from him and off to the far reaches of the bed. He took the blanket with him, tangled around him like a cocoon. Dave’s skin prickled in stark objection to the sudden onslaught of chill air, but he couldn’t stop laughing long enough to fight him for it.

“You knew who I was!” Dave cackled. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t sign up for this.”  
“Don’t even speak to me! I’m deeply offended!” Karkat yelled back.  
“I can tell,” said Dave, still laughing. “You’ve abandoned me to the bitter winter. Baby no, babe please, I won’t survive the night in the harsh Alaskan tundra. The wolves are circling, Kat, they want to devour my supple body meats. Please, please forgive me.”  
“That’s straight up Xenophobia, seedsponge,” Karkat said, glaring at him through a slit in his wrappings and struggling not to laugh himself and give him the satisfaction. “Where does that term even _come_ from, anyway? Horns have nothing to do with arousal and humans don’t even have them?”

“Maybe they have nothing to do with _your_ arousal,” Dave said, smirking. He was only _just_ getting his laughter under control. “Nothing gets me going faster than the right set of nubs.”  
Even in the dark Dave could see the flush of color flood Karkat’s face through the tiny window of blanket. Dave silently congratulated himself on a job well done, and reached across the bed in an exaggeratedly weak, kittenish gesture to paw at the blanket.  
“Actually I have no idea,” said Dave. “Unless Rose knows- which, honestly, isn’t that unlikely- that’s another etymological fun fact lost to the annals of time. Get back over here, I’m freezing my nuts off.”

Karkat wriggled back over to him, still wrapped tightly in the blanket, and Dave reached to pull it down off his face so he could kiss him. Karkat kissed back, refusing to break contact while he slowly managed to untangle himself from his wrappings.  
“Oh no, not your nuts,” he said, rolling his eyes.  
“Come on,” Dave said, brushing Karkat’s hair back out of his face. “You own these nuts, show some responsibility and take care of them.”  
“Oh, I’ll take care of them,” Karkat grumbled. He ran a hand up the back of Dave’s thigh and shifted subtly to press against him.

“Actually…” Dave interrupted.  
Karkat looked up to meet his eyes, his lips hovering over his collar bone. Dave took a small breath before speaking- something that Karkat had learned to recognize as nerves, stealing away a few more seconds to build up to saying something he was insecure about. Karkat watched him patiently, draping one arm around his shoulders in a reassuring half-hug.  
“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try,” Dave finished, uncertainly.  
Karkat gave another exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Oh no, what twisted perversion has taken root in your vile pump biscuit this week?”

“You know that thing you do, with your, when you…?” Dave tried, making a vague hand motion. Karkat didn’t reply, giving him time to gather his thoughts into something a little more coherent. Dave took another breath, and tried again- but all he managed was, “I don’t think you’re gonna like it, actually.”  
Karkat leaned back a little, shifting up onto his elbow and resting his head on his hand.  
“It’s _fine_ , Dave,” he said with a small smile. “That’s why we talk about things first. Tell me.”  
He reached for Dave’s hand and held it firmly in his own.

“God, I love you,” Dave said, letting the nerves dissipate in a laugh. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, actually. Been real inspiring in the shower, if you know what I mean.”  
He paused, and Karkat waited.  
“I want… I want to…” Dave bit his lip, took one more sharp breath and then let it out all at once. “I want you to choke me with your stalk while I go down on you.”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Karkat said, dragging out the sound to keep from spitting out a _dear god, no_.  
“See I knew you wouldn’t- forget about it, anyway,” Dave said quickly.

Karkat stifled his backtracking with a quick kiss, squeezing his hand.  
“I don’t know, Dave,” Karkat said, grimacing. “I’m trying to keep an open mind, but fuck- that sounds _dangerous._ ”  
“Not worse than some of the other stuff we do,” reasoned Dave. “We already have a non-verbal safe system, and I know you can still pull it off even when it’s tight. See, I thought this through, I told ya.”  
“Yes, but.” Karkat closed his eyes. “What if I _hurt_ you, Dave? I could- I could snap your neck, or something.”

Dave once again collapsed into laughter, covering his face with his free hand.  
“Oh god, how would you explain it to everyone else?” he snorted. “Sorry guys, Dave’s dead forever. I snapped him in two with my mighty phallus. –Was it heroic, or just?”  
“ _Fuck_!” Karkat shouted, snickering. “JUST you dirty nookwhiffer!”  
He paused, and then added more pensively, “It could leave bruises.”  
“ _Hot_ ,” Dave said, definitively.  
Karkat giggled and sat up.  
“Okay,” he said. “Okay, we’ll try it. It does have a certain…”

He trailed off, trying to think of a word, but falling victim to the stream of images that was beginning to flood his head. Dave with his lips parted and his cheeks stained scarlet. Dave clinging to his thighs and dripping in his fluids. Karkat swallowed heavily.

“You sure?” Dave asked, and Karkat nodded.

Dave shifted to his knees and crawled around in front of Karkat, putting his hands on Karkat’s knees to spread them and then sliding up between his legs. He met Karkat’s already open lips with his own, finding in the eagerness of his tongue and his teeth just how sure he was. Karkat’s arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, holding him while he had the chance. He peppered Dave’s neck with kisses.

“I love you,” Karkat breathed in his ear.  
“Love you too,” Dave sighed back, dipping to kiss his collar bones and slowly down his chest.  
Karkat let a hand linger on the back of his neck, stroking the soft fuzz of his hair. Dave’s hands wandered along the ridges of Karkat’s chest and down his sides, relishing the way his breath caught whenever he found a sensitive spot. The curve of his spine, the slight arch to his back. And how easily his legs spread wide and inviting.

Dave’s lips found the edges of his ventral scales and pulled at them lightly, tracing his tongue along the edges and under the shallow folds. Already he could see a thin lip of murky red beginning to form between the two most prominent. He pressed his lips against it to suck it away.

Karkat’s head tilted back, color rising in his face. He brought his fingers up to tangle loosely in Dave’s hair, pressing down encouragingly. Dave’s arms looped around Karkat’s legs as he shifted lower, getting comfortable- knowing he might be here a while, and relishing the thought. Then he hooked his tongue between the scales and pried them open with his lips. A thin stream of fluid trickled down Karkat’s abdomen to pool at the bend in his thigh.

Within seconds Dave’s chin was smeared in genetic material. He held no reservations as he went to town on Karkat’s opening, lips and tongue smacking loudly and with revere. Karkat’s teeth sank into his lips to bite back a curse. His eyes drifted closed and his head fell back to rest against the wall.

Dave gave the moan that Karkat had stifled, stroking Karkat’s thigh in time with the hitches in his breath. From this close he could actually _smell_ his arousal, a heavy but not altogether unpleasant musk. His hand looped around to cradle the small of Karkat’s back, encouraging him to arch toward him.

Karkat gasped as the shift in movement triggered some internal release. The sticky lengths of his seed stem curled freely from between his flaps, glistening with plump beads of fluid. The both of them watched it spiral momentarily in the air, like the sway of a vine as it searched for a post, before finding a target to curl around. Dave. First it tested Dave’s chin, prodding wetly along his cheek before finally finding his neck.

Dave shivered at the warmth and the wetness, holding his breath in anticipation. It anchored itself quickly and began creeping slowly across his skin, getting tighter as more and more of Karkat’s hidden lengths were revealed. Dave could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the beat of his pulse strong in his neck- Karkat could feel it, too. And it affected Karkat more than he’d realized it would; the very beat of Dave’s life held so tightly under his control. The amount of trust that took was so profound and overwhelming Karkat didn’t even know how to process it.

“R-remember,” Karkat stuttered, “If anything goes wrong, three taps…”  
“I rememb-ah-“ Dave said, cutting off because it was already getting hard to talk.  
Instead he flashed Karkat a thumbs-up and mouthed ‘I love you’ before his face disappeared between Karkat’s thighs.

Karkat’s globes were plump and flush with color, glistening with beads of sweat and other fluids that had trickled down his stomach. The heat in his skin was so concentrated here that it read as red even in the dark and through his thick grey skin. Dave kissed the crease where his leg met his body. He mimicked the motion with the soft stroke of his thumb on the other side. Karkat shuddered and drew in a deep breath.

Dave took advantage of it as an ideal moment to cup his mouth around one of Karkat’s shame globes and suck, hard. The result was a sound half way between a moan and a yelp, so loud it made Dave’s ears ring. Karkat’s body arched sharply and then melted back onto the pillows. Karkat’s stalk pulsed and tightened, dripping long strands of sticky substance down Dave’s back.

It was getting harder to breathe now, and with the struggle came the delightful fear. The _safe_ fear, like a rollercoaster. They were at the top of the first peak now, and about to drop. The anticipation and exquisite fear coursed through him, polarized between his head and his groin. He was so hard it hurt, but he couldn’t touch himself at all in this position.

That was part of what made it so good.

He sucked again, rubbing his palm over the orb’s partner. His tongue roved in search of his most tender spots, the places that would make Karkat whimper and squirm. Karkat’s hand in his hair was painful now, less a method of control and more a desperate death grip. It combined with the pounding in his head into a sharp ebb and flow, practically intoxicating. Dave tried to moan- and found that he couldn’t. It made his hips buck into the sheets, searching for friction that just wasn’t there.

Dave channeled it into Karkat instead, both hands working between his legs, mouth moving to kiss and suck both globes in turn.

“Fuhh-auhhk! Dave!” Karkat cried, unashamed. He shoved Dave’s face down, holding it in place as he angled his hips to rub against Dave’s chin. His stem coiled sharply, suddenly impossibly tight as it poured a river of scarlet down Dave’s back and neck and down onto the sheets.

Dave couldn’t breathe. His head felt so full and so light and so _dizzy_ that he almost couldn’t think, and for so many seconds he couldn’t breathe while the waves of pleasure seized Karkat’s body. It almost, _almost_ dipped into real fear- and then it loosened and slipped placidly away.

Dave gasped painfully for breath, sliding forward in the mess so that he could rest his cheek on Karkat’s thigh. Karkat’s hands slid down to tenderly stroke his shoulders and back, though he was still reeling from his orgasm and panting heavily himself.

“Still okay?” Karkat said quickly, and Dave nodded.  
“So… fuckin’ okay,” he panted, his voice a harsh rasp. “Karkat, I’m so- _fuck_ \- I need you… to fuckin’… destroy me.”

Karkat nodded and slid down in the sheets, so that he could lie flat on his back. He wiped a smear of red from Dave’s cheek, and then looped his elbows under his armpits to haul Dave up on top of him. Quickly he reoriented their legs, so that he could spread Dave’s wide with his knees.

Dave crawled over him eagerly. He tilted his head to kiss his neck and jaw, clinging to his shoulders.  
“I fuckin’ love you, Karkat,” Dave breathed. Karkat turned his head to nuzzle his cheek.

Karkat’s hands wandered down Dave’s slick back, coated almost instantly in his own sticky seed. He let one hand linger on his backside to spread his cheeks, while the other dipped fingers into the pool of red that had formed in the small of his back. Karkat’s fingertips brushed Dave’s entrance lightly.

“Gahhhooood, please, Karkat,” Dave groaned, clutching at his shoulders tightly. “I need you to fuck me- I need it so badly…”

Karkat slid the first finger inside him with agonizing slowness despite Dave’s pleas, and he moaned a soft, high sound that was almost a whimper. Karkat’s movements were impeccably gentle. He gave him time to adjust before adding a second and then a third finger and pressing them deep inside him. Dave’s hips rocked back eagerly, taking him even deeper.

“Please, Karkat, please…”  
Karkat wrapped his other arm around his shoulders to hold him close, turning his head to kiss him on the cheek. He began moving his hand in a jagged rhythm, sharp and fast like the beat of a pulse. Dave’s own pulse was beating faster and harder against his chest. He claimed harsh gasps for breath between ragged, uncontrolled moans. Karkat’s name was on his lips.

“How does it feel, Dave?” Karkat asked in a low voice.  
“You fuckin’- ah-“ Dave tries, cut off by another high moan. “You know it feels just fuckin- kinda alright. Pretty okay m-my dude.”  
Karkat laughed and held him tighter, moving faster. Dave’s legs were quivering violently, and Karkat could feel his precum dripping hotly onto his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Karkat said, and that was all the trigger Dave needed. He bit down on the pillow as he came, toes curled in the sheets and gripping Karkat so tightly it hurt. He crumpled down next to him, panting, sweaty, and drowning in bliss.

“And there goes the sheets,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes. Dave grinned and kissed the back of Karkat’s arm, which was the closest thing he could reach.  
“There’s always more in my captchalogue,” Dave reminded him.  
“One day you’re going to drop it all on accident and soiled sheets with my genetic material are going to wallpaper every room on this repugnant meteor,” Karkat grumbled.  
Laughing, Dave pulled Karkat to his chest with no regard for the mess and kissed him. Karkat kissed him back, closing his eyes. He _was_ very tired now.

“Was everything about that okay?” Karkat asked, before he could drift off. “I think… I think I liked that, a lot. What do we need to do differently next time?”  
“ _Next_ time,” Dave repeated with an exaggerated moan. “Fuuuuck yes. Only thing I can think of is a better position. Maybe like a sixty-nine?”  
He sat up so that he could wipe them both down before changing the sheets.  
Karkat blinked up at him sleepily, lost in the way he looked right then with sweat sticking his pale hair to his face and his own genetic material still coated thickly around his neck.

“I love you, Dave,” he said profoundly, and then added almost as an afterthought, “What’s a sixty-nine?”

Dave stopped. He stared at him. Then he started to laugh so hard that for the next several minutes he couldn’t speak. When Karkat finally got him to calm down he said only, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

**Author's Note:**

> Public safety announcement, choking and especially breath play are extremely dangerous IRL, and not for accidental suffocation reasons. Do your research before engaging in any kink play because that shit can kill you/your partner for real. Luckily fanfictions are pretend and nobody dies of sudden heart attacks unless the author decides it's good for the story.


End file.
